Papá
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Especial del dia del padre de este año, esta historia es del universo de Leah antes de que tenga el amuleto.


Papá

 **Sofia The First no nos pertenece.**

* * *

"Muy lindas esculturas niños, a sus padres les encantará" - comento con alegría la Srta. Flora, mientras observaba las esculturas de arcilla que realizaban los estudiantes de primer grado de primaria.

El motivo era que en dos días sería el día del padre, por lo que las hadas tuvieron la idea de que los estudiantes realizarán una escultura de aquel material moldeable con la forma del animal favorito de su papá.

La princesa Sol de Zumaria, estaba haciendo una espléndida escultura de la mascota de su padre, el rey James, puesto que ese era su animal favorito, su perro Rex.

El príncipe Andrew de Satin, hijo del rey Desmond, también estaba en la misma clase, su escultura se basaba en un delfín, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a su padre era que ahuyentaban a los tiburones.

Mientras que la princesa Leah de Enchancia, estaba haciendo o tratando de hacer un Pegaso, de hecho una escultura del Pegaso de su papá, el rey Hugo, la yegua llamada Electra.

"¡Oh, no me sale!" - se quejaba la pequeña princesita.

"¿Qué sucede Leah?" - preguntó curiosa su prima Sol.

"Intentó hacer las alas de Electra pero no me salen bien, además las patas están un poco torcidas" – se lamentaba la pobre

"Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte" - se ofreció su prima pero en ese momento llego la Srta. Fauna.

"Es un lindo gesto de tu parte princesa Sol, nos alegra que seas amable pero recuerda que esto es algo que Leah debe hacer sola, así como tú hiciste el tuyo querida" - expuso el hada de verde mientras Sol miraba con pesar a su prima.

"Está bien Srta. Fauna, lo siento Leah" - la pequeña princesa de Enchancia le agradeció con una sonrisa cuando de repente escucharon una algarabía detrás de ellas.

"¡Oh, pero que preciosa, princesa Amelia!" - exclamó con emoción el hada de rojo, de la misma forma que estaba toda la clase al ver la gran escultura que hacía la hija de la ahora reina Kari. Un Fénix verdaderamente majestuoso, casi parecía que cobraría vida y saldría volando, es más, la niña la había hecho casi del tamaño de un ser humano

"¡Wow, increíble Amelia!" - la felicito Sol.

"Gracias, a mí papá le encantan los fénix, así que pensé que podría hacer uno grande como lo son ellos y se me ocurrió añadirle los detalles del fuego, como si resurgiera de este" - toda la clase la elogió, sin duda tan talentosa como lo fue su madre.

"Me encantaría hacerlo como tú, la escultura de la yegua Pegaso de mi papá no me está quedando como yo quisiera" - comentó Leah con tristeza.

"No te preocupes Leah, lo importante es que lo hagas con todo tu corazón para él, le encontrará" - le alentó Amelia y Leah sonrió agradecida de que algunas de las princesas, además de su prima, fueran amables con ella.

"¿Eso es la famosa yegua Electra?, no le hace ni justicia" - se burlo su primo Andrew.

"Deja de fastidiar Andrew, la escultura de Leah es muy linda" - le reprochó su prima con el ceño fruncido.

"Es la hija del príncipe que ganó el campeonato de la corona voladora después de 100 años de no ganar y ¿es lo mejor que hace?" - se mofo el príncipe Alexander de Tangu, el hijo de los reyes Hildegard y Zandar era igual de creído que su madre.

"Seguramente tú papá se reirá cuando lo vea" - se burlo la princesa Eva de Corinthia, hija de los reyes Clio y Dereck, ella solo seguía a su amigo en todo lo que hacía, como había hecho su mamá con Hildegard.

"Será mejor que la dejen tranquila o se lo diré a las hadas" - los amenazo Sol con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, los tres niños se retiraron aún riendo - "Son unos tontos, no les hagas caso prima, estoy segura de que al tío Hugo le fascinara lo que hiciste, la intención es lo que cuenta y tú lo estás haciendo con mucho amor para él"

La primogénita de Sofia agradeció el cariño y amistad de su prima, se dispusieron a terminar sus esculturas y después de unas horas, la jornada escolar termino y al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encontró con su mamá, quien tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Darien de 3 años, quien también estaba en la escuela pero en el jardín de niños.

"Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?" - le preguntó contenta.

"Bien" - mencionó casi sin ánimo.

"Oh y ¿eso?" - preguntó al ver que llevaba una caja de regalo mediana. Al terminar las hadas envolvieron con magia cada escultura en una caja para regalo, para Amelia fue difícil llevarla, debido al gran tamaño.

"Esto es...el regalo del día del padre para papi" - respondió un poco insegura.

"¿Que sucede Leah?, te noto triste" - le preguntó Sofia preocupada.

"Es que...intente hacer una escultura de Electra para sorprenderlo... pero no me salió muy bien, no creo que le guste" - le respondió cabizbaja.

"Leah, bien sabes que a tu papá le fascina todos los regalos que le das, lo importante es que lo haces con amor, es imposible que no le guste" - le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándole el rostro como lo hacía su mamá con ella.

"Gracias mami" - agradeció feliz aunque aún estaba un poco insegura.

Subieron al carruaje y tomaron rumbo al castillo, el tiempo pasó y ya había llegado el domingo, que justamente sería el día del padre, en la noche tendrían una cena en el castillo de Albuquerque para celebrar con los abuelos Garrick y Roland pero primero tendrían un desayuno familiar.

"¡Feliz día del padre!" - gritaron Leah y Darien con alegría.

"Feliz día cielo" - le felicito con amor su esposa, dándole un beso dulce para después rodearla en sus brazos.

"Gracias amor y gracias mis niños, me hacen muy feliz" - era muy cierto, no había día en el que Hugo no agradeciera el tener la familia que tenía, sus hijos y su esposa eran lo más preciado que poseía.

Disfrutaron el desayuno y después llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Con sus pequeños pies y muy emocionado, el príncipe Darien le entregó a su padre una tarjeta con un poema, que hizo con la ayuda de su maestra y un dibujo que debido a la edad del niño, no estaba muy bien pintado y tenía rayones y de más pero eso no le importo a Hugo, contento le dio las gracias, lo abrazo y le beso la cabeza con ternura y después su hijo regreso a su asiento al lado de su hermana mayor, que parecía preocupada.

"Leah, es hora de que le des tu regalo a papá" - la animó su mamá.

"He...si, ya voy" - respondió insegura pero aún así se levanto y tomó su caja de regalo para entregársela a su padre, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

"Me pregunto qué será" - quiso adivinar el rey peli negro, lo abrió y quedo sorprendido con lo que vio.

"Lo siento papá, quería que me quedara exactamente igual a Electra pero por más que lo intentaba no me salía y..." - se excusaba la pequeña pero se sorprendió al escapar a su padre decir que amaba su escultura - "¿enserio?"

"Si, por supuesto que sí, es increíble y estupenda, única como tu mi princesa" - le respondió con alegría Hugo - "Pero ¿por qué dices que lo sientes?"

"Es que, tenía miedo de que no te gustara, sus alas están un poco dobladas y sus patas están algo torcidas" - le contó apenada.

"Hija, tu hermano y tú me han dado regalos que han hecho con amor solo para mí, no me importa si no es perfecta, son mis hijos, sin ustedes no podría celebrar este día tan especial, el amor que tú madre y ustedes me dan es el mayor obsequio que podrían darme, además la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias mi pequeña

Leah" - emocionada y llena de felicidad se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo que él correspondió con gusto y al que se unieron después Darien y Sofía.

Ser padre no sólo significa tener hijos, es protégelos, tratarlos con amor, afecto y paciencia, sacrificarse, dar la vida por ellos, regañarlos cuando se portan mal pero al mismo tiempo enseñarles con madures el porqué de su error, decirles todos los días cuanto los quieres, convertirlos en hombre y mujeres de bien.

Por eso y más es que Hugo se merece el título de padre.


End file.
